my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series)
Storyline Also See The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS (Heard once in "Visit Fun Park".) *Hollywoodedge, Alarm Clock Wind Up 1 L TE012401 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard once in "Lend a Helping Hand", "The Big Election" and "Go to the Movies".) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041701 (Heard once in "The Stinky Milk Mystery".) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041702 (Heard often in "The Stinky Milk Mystery".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "The Big Blooper".) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "The Big Blooper".) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Catch the Bus".) *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard in "Trouble at School", "The Birthday Boy" and "Grow It".) *Sound Ideas, ARCADE, VIDEO GAME - VIDEO GAME: ELECTRONIC SOUNDS, AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 (Heard in "Catch the Bus".) *Sound Ideas, AUTO, BACKFIRE - OLD AUTO BACKFIRING (Hanna-Barbera) (Heard in "The Green-Eyed Monster.") *Sound Ideas, BAT - SQUEALS, ANIMAL, *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, BICYCLE - RING 01 (Heard once in the intro theme song.) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, RAVEN, COMMON - CALLS, OTHER BIRDS IN B/G, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Summer Job.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOOR - DOOR SLAM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - WHOOSHY POP (Heard once in "The Trouble with Grownups.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Summer Job.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Summer Job", "Lend a Helping Hand" and "Big Bear, Small Bear.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Lend a Helping Hand.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - OUTDOOR: GIRLS, SCREAMING, PLAYGROUND (Heard many times in "Visit Fun Park".) *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "The Stinky Milk Mystery.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "The Stinky Milk Mystery.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "The Summer Job.") *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The Giant Mall" and "Perfect Fishing Spot".) *Sound Ideas, FIRE, FIREPLACE - WOOD BURNING IN FIREPLACE, LOTS OF CRACKLING *Sound Ideas, GOAT - SINGLE GOAT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Lost in a Cave.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard three times in "The Wishing Star.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 (Heard once in "The Wishing Star.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (Heard once in "The Wishing Star.") *Sound Ideas, MAGIC - MAGIC BURST (Heard once in "The Green-Eyed Monster.") *Sound Ideas, MUSIC - THEME: 'CIRCUS' OR 'CAROUSEL', AMUSEMENT PARK, FAIR 01 (Heard once in "Visit Fun Park.") *Sound Ideas, PIG - SQUEALING, GRUNTING, SCREECHING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "The Summer Job.") *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - ADULT CALLING, ANIMAL (Heard twice in "Double Dare".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Double Dare".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "Double Dare".) *Sound Ideas, SHEEP - BABY CALLING, ANIMAL 03 (Heard once in "Double Dare".) *Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT (H-B) (Heard once in "Too Much Pressure".) *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard twice in "Birthday Boy".) *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING (Heard once in "The Big Blooper" and four times in "The Slumber Party.") *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL, (Heard in "The Slumber Party.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 (Heard in "Count Their Blessings.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 (Heard in "Count Their Blessings.") *Sound Ideas, WIND - HOWLING AND WHISTLING *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP (Heard once in "The Big Blooper".) Image Gallery * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series)/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Anthropomorphic Animals